Change
by vida tranquila
Summary: Di tempat yang tandus dan asing ini..Tidak satu pun yang menarik dan berubah. Lalu aku bertemu denganmu, bolehkah aku berharap seandainya kau adalah hatiku. Dan dapat merubah kesepian ini./ Rate M!Orihime di RAPE Ulqui! Dont Like Don read but REVIEW!


** YO…YO…YO..MINNA! Ketemu lagi sama vida nich… Gak pada bosen kan..Hahahaha..Pati bosen yah..Gome-gome vida emank garing ..Udah ah,vida jadi sedih.. Oh ya ini Rate M vida yang pertama. Gomene kalau gak memuaskan. Vida bikin fic ini gara-gara terinspirasi waktu liat VIDEO ulquihime yang hen***nongol dech mesum face nya.*. Tapi kayaknya buatan penggemar dech. Tapi entahlah. Tapi ceritanya Vida bedain… Biar jadi versi Vida.. **

**Ok! Langsung AJA!**

**LETSS!GOOO!**

**Disclaimer : Sampai tetes darah terakhir,ni Bleach Masih tetep milik Tite Kubo senpai. Meski ganti Rate…**

**Summary : Di tempat yang tandus dan asing ini..Tidak satu pun yang menarik dan berubah. Lalu aku bertemu denganmu, bolehkah aku berharap seandainya kau adalah hatiku. Dan dapat merubah kesepian ini.**

**Author: Vida Tranquila**

**Rating: M...**

**Oneshot!**

**Yo..Pokokne Read n Review...Oc…^^**

**

* * *

**

"**Change"**

**

* * *

**

Meski ku pandang bulan yang selalu berbentuk bulan sabit itu dan berharap berubah, tapi bulan itu tak pernah berubah bentuk. Akankah aku bisa betah tinggal di tempat yang takan pernah berubah ini..

'Ini sudah 1 bulan ku meninggalkan kota Karakura dan teman-teman. Hah..Mungkin sekarang Kurosaki dan yang lain sudah membenciku karena memutuskan untuk pergi ke Hueco Mundo..'Gumam seorang gadis berambut orange dengan bola mata berwarna abu-abu, Inoue Orihime itulah namanya.

1 bulan yang lalu dia di bawa oleh Ulquiorra yang di perintah Aizen. Meski dia tahu, dia tinggal di Hueco Mundo hanya sebagai alat untuk menyembuhkan, tapi..demi teman-temanya dia rela di anggap pengkhianat dan ikut dengan Ulquiorra ke Hueco Mundo. Dan dia tinggal di tempat yang sama dengan para Espada yaitu Las Noches.

'Tapi tak kusangka, di Hueco Mundo begitu membosankan, pemandanganya tak pernah berubah. Yang terlihat hanyalah padang pasir putih, dan hutan yang lebat di penuhi oleh para Hollow. Hah.."Orihime menghela nafas sambil terus memandangi bulan Hueco Mundo. Tak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang sudah memasuki kamarnya, lebih tepatnya seperti penjara daripada di sebut kamar. Karena ruangan Orihime hanya berisi sofa saja, dan jeruji besi.

"Kau belum tidur,onna?" Tanya seorang pemuda dari arah belakang Orihime. Pemuda itu memiliki kulit putih pucat yang di hiasi warna rambut yang hitam legam dengan bola mata berwarna hijau emerald dan garis stigma di wajahnya.

"Schi...schiffer_kun.." Ucap Orihime dengan sedikit menundukan kepalanya, seolah tak ingin dilihat oleh pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur onna?Ini sudah jam tidurmu?" Tanya pemuda yang memiliki lubang hollow di bawah lehernya. Dalam arrancar, dia termasuk Espada dan menjadi Espada ke 4.

"A..aku tidak bisa tidur schiffer_kun." Jawab Orihime terbata-bata.

"Hah.."Si espada cuman menghela nafas. "Kalau kau tidak tidur,kau bisa sakit onna. Jadi cepatlah tidur." Ucapnya dingin seolah berkata'tidak ada alasan' Orihime cuman menunduk dan mengangguk lalu duduk di sofanya, menutupi wajah cantiknya dengan rambut panjang orangenya. "Kalau begitu aku permisi, dan cepatlah tidur."Ucap pemuda bermata hijau itu, lalu diapun pergi meninggalkan Orihime. Orihime hanya memandang pemuda itu.

'Kenapa sich dia selalu bicara dengan nada dingin, tapi kenapa ya tatapanya itu juga selalu sendu.'Gumam Orihime di tengah kesunyian Las Noches. Dan dia pun pergi ke alam mimpi.

Bulan sabit Hueco Mundo sudah berganti menjadi matahari yang bersinar terang. Gadis berambut Orange itupun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"UKH!" Dia merentangkan tanganya ke atas. "Kalau tidurku seperti ini, bisa-bisa badanku sakit semua."Gumamnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Suara pintu kamar Orihime ada yang mengetuk.

"Onna kumasuk."Terdengar suara yang sedikit berat dari balik pintu berwarna putih itu. Saat pintu itu terbuka, terlihatlah sosok pemuda dengan kulit putihnya bersama seorang pelayan. "Ini sarapanmu."Ucapnya singkat.

"Terima kasih Schiffer_kun!" Tiba-tiba Orihime berkata begitu. Membuat si Cuatro Espada bingung.

"Apanya yang harus di terima kasihi onna?" Tanyanya masih dengan nada dingin,tapi memancarkan tatapan bingung.

"Karena kau sudah mau datang setiap hari kesini. Mungkin kalau nggak ada Schiffer_kun yang selalu datang kesini, aku sudah tak tahan akan kesepian. Karena itu terima kasih." Ucapan Orihime benar-benar membuat si pemuda dingin ini bengong.

"Aku datang kesini karena aku di tugaskan Aizen_sama untuk menjagamu. Jadi kau tak perlu berterimakasih,karena ini semua perintah aizen_sama." Ucap Ulquiorra datar sambil memberikan piring berisi roti dan segelas susu ke Orihime, lalu Orihime pun mengambilnya dan melahap roti yang ada di piring itu.

"Aku tau hal itu, tapi tetap saja aku harus berterima kasih pada Schiffer_kun."Ujar Orihime sambil mengembangkan senyumanya.

Mata hijau Cuatro itu melebar melihat senyuman Orihime. Entah kenapa dia merasa hangat. Tapi cepat-cepat dia alihkan keadaan itu.

"Nanti ku akan datang lagi untuk mengambil alat makanya. Jangan lupa kau harus menghabiskan semuanya." Ucapnya benar-benar dengan nada super dingin. Orihime hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, lagi-lagi perasaan hangat itu muncul membuat ulquiorra merasa tidak nyaman. Diapun segera pergi meninggalkan Orihime. Setelah beberapa langkah menjauh dari kamar Orihime,diapun berhenti. Dia sentuh dadanya yang terdapat lambang no 4.

'Ada apa denganku?"Gumamnya lalu melanjutkan perjalananya.

* * *

"Ah..kenyangnya."Setelah menghabiskan makananya, Orihime menyimpan piring dan gelas susunya di sofa soalnya nggak ada meja*halah ni Las Noches miskin banget*. Gadis itupun menyandarkan kepalanya di pegangan sofa, dan mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Baru saja dia akan terlelap,suara pintu membangunkanya lagi.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

"Onna ku masuk." Lalu pintu itupun terbuka dan mendapati sosok sang Cuatro Espada.

"Schiffer_kun!" Seru Orihime. Si Espada cuek aja, lalu membereskan alat makan yang ada di sofa.

Hening...

Keheningan ini membuat jantung Orihime deg degan,dia juga nggak tau kenapa? Tiba-tiba..

"Onna, hari ini Aizen.." Ulquiorra belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya udah keburu di potong sama..

"KYAA!" Jeritan Orihime, Cuatro espada yang terkenal tanpa ekspresi pun berubah kaget.

"Kau kenapa onna?"tanya Ulquiorra sambil menyimpan alat makanya di sebuah kereta makan yang di bawa seorang pelayan.

"Gomene. Karena tiba-tiba Schiffer_kun bicara aku jadi kaget." Ucap gadis bermata abu-abu itu, wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Ulquiorra cuman ngangkat satu alis. "Kenapa mesti kaget?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Tidak apa-apa kok..hahaha.." Orihime tersenyum, tapi merah di wajahnya tidak hilang.

Lagi-lagi perasaan hangat yang di rasakan Ulquiorra saat melihat senyum Orihime muncul lagi, tapi buru-buru Ulquiorra menghilangkanya.

"HAH.* menghela nafas.* Onna, hari ini Aizen_sama ingin bertemu denganmu."Ucap Ulquiorra datar.

"Eh..Aizen_sama! Memanknya ada apa?" Tanya Orihime.

"Aku tidak tahu onna. Cepatlah bersiap-siap, Aizen_sama ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang juga." Benar-benar ucapan dengan nada super dingin.

"Ah..i..iya.."Seru Orihime dan merapikan pakainya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit dari kamar Orihime, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat pertemuan, Ulquiorra membuka pintu besar berwarna putih itu. Setelah terbuka, terlihatlah sosok laki-laki berambut coklat yang tengan duduk di kursi kebesaranya sambil menikmati teh hangatnya. Di samping kananya ada seseorang yang berdiri dengan senyum rubahnya,sedangkan di sebelah kirinya ada seeorang berkulit hitam dan matanya ditutup.

"Aizen_sama, Orihime Inoue sudah datang."Ucap Ulquorra setelah membungkuk memberi hormat ke orang yang tengah menikmati teh itu.

"Ah..bagus sekali, aku sudah menunggu, ayo duduk Orihime_chan."Sapa seorang yang di panggil Aizen itu.

"Ada apa anda memanggilku? Aizen sama!" Terdengar suara yang tegas tapi pedas dari arah belakang Orihime. Tubuh Orihime langsung jatuh ke lantai karena tidak tahan untuk menahan reiatsu yang kuat.

"Pet_sama kau kenapa?" Tanya espada berambut biru itu,sambil jongkok menghampiri Orihime. Tapi si Orihime malah tambah ketakutan.

"Hei kucing bodoh! Sebelum mendekatinya turunkan dulu tekanan reiatsumu!" Celetuk si Cuatro.

"HAH?" Eh si Sexta malah bingung.

"Grimmjow! Maksud Ulquiorra itu, turunkan tekanan reiatsumu. Orihime_chan tidak kuat menahanya." Jelas Aizen sama sambil meneguk teh hangatnya.

"EH..!" Si Sexta baru menyadarinya, terus ngeliat gadis pemilik shun shun rikka itu gemetar.

"Cepat turunkan tekanan Reiatsumu itu Kucing bodoh, dan menjauhlah darinya." Ucap Ulquiorra sambil memberikan Deathglare ke Grimmjow.

"Ck!Ok..Ok.."Sahut sexta espada itu lalu beranjak dan pergi menjauhi Orihime.

Orihime mencoba berdiri,tapi kedua kakinya terasa lemas,mungkin pengaruh reatsu tadi masih ada. Sepasang mata hijau emerald memperhatikanya. Tanpa banyak bicara apa lagi meminta ijin. Lengan nan ramping dan putih pucat itu mengangkat tubuh gadis pemilik shun shun rikka itu. Mata abu-abu indah itu pun membulat.

"Schi..schiffer_kun.."Lirihnya sambil menatap lelaki yang tengah menggendongnya. Semburat merah menghiasi kedua ada sahutan dari pemilik peringkat ke 4 itu,dia membawa Orihime keluar dari ruangan yang besar itu. Sepasang mata menatap apa yang tengah di lakukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ulquiorra?"Tanya pria berambut coklat klimis itu.

Tanpa basa-basi dan tegas.. "Sepertinya dia masih lemas karena pengaruh reatsu milik kucing bodoh itu."Ulquiora menjawab.

CTEK!

Tercetak kerutan di dahi Grimmjow,tapi dia cuman mendengus saja.

"Lalu apa yanga akan kau lakukan?"Pria itu bertanya lagi.

"Aku akan membawanya kembali ke kamarnya. Ku pikir percuma memintanya untuk menggunakan kekuatanya saat fisiknya tengah tidak baik 100%"Ulquiorra pun menjawab lagi dengan tegas plus nada datarnya.

Pria yang tengah asyik meneguk teh hangatnya itu pun mengangkat alis. "Hm..Sepertinya kau benar juga,baiklah!Bawa dia kembali ke urusan hari ini di batalkan saja."Ujarnya pelan.

Laki-laki bermata hijau itu pun mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang besar dan luas itu.

"Tidak seperti biasanya,dia memperdulikan orang lain.."Ujar pria yang di panggil Aizen_sama itu.

"Yare..yare..Lalu apa yang tengah kau pikirkan Aizen_taichoo?"Tanya pria yang ada di sebelah dengan senyum rubahnya.

Aizen pun meneguk tetesan teh yang terakhir."Hmm..apa ya.."Ujarnya dengan seringai yang menakutkan.

Grimmjow yang memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka berdua hanya diam mendengarkan.

.

.

.

.

Di lorong Las Noches yang luas,Ulquiorra menggendong tubuh Orihime.

"Ne..Schiffer_kun,tolong turunkan aku. Aku bisa jalan sendiri."Ujar perempuan berambut orange itu. Tapi orang yang di mintai tolong tidak menyahut,bahkan merespon pun tidak. "Ne..Schiffer_kun,tolong turunkan aku."Kali ini Orihime menaikan volume suaranya sedikit,tapi tetap saja Ulquiorra tidak merespon,akhirnya Orihime pun menyerah.

Setelah beberapa menit,akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu putih. Ulquiorra membuka pintu itu dan memasukinya. Lalu menurunkan tubuh Hime yang sedari tadi ia gendong.

"An..no Schiffer_kun.." Ucap Orihime terbata-bata. Mata Emerald nan dingin itu pun menatap Orihime yang tengah menundukan kepalanya. "Arigatou.." Lanjut Orihime dengan seuntai senyum manis terkembang di wajah cantiknya.

DEG!

Untuk kesekian kalinya lubang hollow Ulquiorra terasa hangat. Tapi dia merasa tidak nyaman akan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Berhenti mengatakan itu pada ku. Dan sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat.." Ucap Ulquiorra dingin dan datar.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan!" Tiba-tiba Orihime berseru begitu dengan semangatnya.

Cutro Espada langsung diem*emang biasanya diem kan*

"Apa maksudmu onna? Sudah ku bilang istirahat.." Sahut Ulquiorra dingiin bangeet!

"Karena itu aku ingin jalan-jalan. Manusia itu kalau kebanyakan tidur malah akan jadi sakit.*emang iya iya?author bingung sendiri*" Sahut Orihime tetep semangat.

"Lalu?"

"Makanya ku ingin jalan-jalan. Lagi pula ku tak pernah keluar dari sini. Sekali-kali ku ingin suasana yang berbeda. Itu juga bisa menyembuhkan lelah!" Seru Orihime lagi.

Ulquiorra cuman ngangkat alis dan menatap dingin,lalu menghela nafas. "Kau tau apa yang kau katakan. Tempat ini berbeda dengan tempat asal mu yang bisa sesuka hati berjalan-jalan. Kau bisa terluka bahkan terbunuh di makan oleh para Hollow." Ujar Ulquiorra dengan nada supeer dinginnya.

Orihime mengembungkan pipinya. "Memang!"

"Karena itu kau.." Ulqui belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Karena itu Schiffer_kun menemaniku." Orihime udah motong dengan puppy eyes nya.

"Kenapa harus? Merepotkan!"

"Ayolah Schoffer_kun.. Cuman sebentar kok! Lagipula aku juga tak ingin terus terpuruk dalam kesedihan dan rasa sepi tinggal disini. Aku juga ingin menikmatinya. Karena itu mau kan kau menemani ku! Ya..ya.."Orihime memohon dengan serangan puppy eyes mautnya.

"Ingin menikmatinya! Itu artinya kau sudah benar-benar mengkhianati teman-teman mu?ONNA!" Ujar Ulquiorra serius dan dingin.

Mata abu-abu Orihime membulat,tapi kemudian menyipit lagi dan berubah menjadi tatapan yang serius. "Itu takan pernah terjadi!" Ujarnya dengan pandangan yang sangat tajam.

Kini mata emerald Ulquiorra lah yang membulat.

"Aku akan tetap percaya pada teman-temanku. Dan aku pun yakin mereka pun begitu. Karena hatiku akan selalu ada mereka,dan aku akan selalu ada di hati mereka!" Lanjut Orihime.

Mata Ulquiorra menyipit lagi,menatap Orihime dingin dan tajam. Telunjuk tangan kanannya ber arah ke dada Orihime. "Kau tidak takut jika hati yang kau katakan barusan akan menyakitimu,kau tidak takut seandainya aku membunuhmu sekarang. Apa kau tidak takut teman-temanmu membencimu. Apa kau tidak takut padaku onna?" Selontar pertanyaan dari Ulquiorra. Tapi bola mata abu-abu itu membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis dan menatap lagi mata emerald itu.

"Aku tidak takut!" Sahut Orihime tegas dengan tatapan yang sangat yakin.

Ulquiorra terdiam sesaat! Lalu menghela nafas lagi. "Aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti tentang hati yang ada di diri manusia. Dan lagipula itu semua takkan mengubah apa pun. Karena kau sudah tetap menjadi seorang pengkhianat onna!"

Orihime hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban atas perkataan Ulquiorra. Lagi-lagi perasaan hangat di lubang Hollownya Ulquiorra terasa kembali.

'Ada apa dengan ku? Kenapa,rasanya ini menyesakan.' Tanyanya dalam hati. Di lirik lagi Hime lewat ekor matanya. Terlihat wajah cantik Hime yang tengah menunggu jawaban Ulquiorra tentang permohonannya.

HAH! Ulquiorra menghela nafas. "Baiklah! Aku akan menemanimu jalan-jalan di sekitar Las Noches saja."

Wajah Orihime langsung berbinar-binar dengan taburan bunga. Senyuman yang lebar terlukis di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu ayo!" Tanpa meminta ijin pada Ulquiorra,Orihime langsung menarik tangan Ulquiorra. Mata Ulquiorra langsung membulat saat tangannya terasa hangat karena di genggam Orihime. Tapi entah kenapa,dia tak ingin melepaskan tangan itu.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra 'POV'

Ku masih menemaninya berkeliling sekitar Las Noches. Meski terasa reatsu yang begitu menekan karena beberapa arrancar memperhatikan dan siap kapan saja untung menyerangnya. Tapi wajah ceria dan senyum bahagia yang terus terlukis di wajahnya tak juga hilang. Dan itu membuat lubang Hollow ku yang dingin terasa hangat. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa,dan aku merasa terganggu dengan apa yang ku rasakan ini.

Perempuan itu masih tetap berlari kecil dengan gembiranya. Ku pun mencoba agar tak ada satu pun arrancar yang akan menyerangnya. Dia tetap tersenyum dan terus tersenyum. Lama kelamaan,kehangatan yang ku rasakan di lubang hollow ku terus bertambah,dan ku pun tak mengerti kenapa ku malah merasa nyaman. Seolah membiarkan perasaan ini terus ada.

Yah! Ku rasakan sebuah kehangatan yang tak pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya. Dan ku rasakan lewat senyuman manisnya yang ia tunjukan padaku.

"Aku tidak takut!"

Itulah yang dia katakan padaku. Apa dia berbohong,tidak mungkin dia tidak takut. Tapi saat mengatakan kalau di dalam hatinya akan selalu ada teman-temannya,dia tak kan pernah takut.

"HATI!"

Apa aku memilikinya?

Ku rasa itu hanyalah sebuah kata-kata yang tak berarti.

Sudah beberapa bulan kau tinggal di Las Noches ini. Kau selalu tetap tersenyum,meskipun ku tak pernah bersikap baik padamu. Entah mengapa aku merasa,senyuman mu itu,mengubah sesuatu dalam diriku.

Ku masih terduduk di sofa putih yang ada di kamarku. Menatap bulan sabit Hueco Mundo yang tak kan mungkin berubah.

TOK.. ..TOK.. ..TOK.. ..

Sebuah suara pintu ku yang di ketok. Ku pun mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu. Ku bisa merasakan reatsu yang begitu lemah di balik pintu itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku tanpa beranjak dari sofa hanya untuk sekedar membuka pintu. Karena aku sudah tahu siapa yang ada di balik pintu itu, hanyalah arrancar pelayan.

"Aizen_sama memanggil anda." Sahutnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara dan bertanya ku pun beranjak dari sofaku. Mulai melangkah perlahan membuka pintu dan pergi meninggalkan kamar ku untuk menuju ke ruangan Aizen_ sama.

Beberapa menit ku berjalan,akhirnya ku sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih. Dengan perlahan ku buka pintu itu. Terlihatlah oleh mata emerald ku sosok Aizen_sama yang tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

"Kau sudah datang Ulquiorra." Sapanya..

Ku hanya mengangguk dan membungkuk member hormat. "Ada perlu apa Aizen_sama memanggilku?" Tanya ku sambil berdiri dan memasukan tanganku ke dalam saku celana ku.

Entah mengapa ku melihat seringai di wajahnya. "Baru saja ku bersenang-senang dengan mainan yang mengasyikan. Tapi belum sempat ku bereskan dan membawanya ke tempat asalnya. Aku ingin kau yang membawanya lagi ke kamarnya." Ujarnya pelan.

Ku hanya mengangguk tanpa bertanya macam-macam.

"Ulquiorra. Kau boleh bersenang-senang dulu sebelum membereskanya." Tambah Aizen_sama. Ku tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud. Ku pun pergi meninggalkan Aizen_sama bersama seringainya yang licik.

.

.

.

Ku buka pintu yang ada di hadapan ku,dengan perlahan ku masuk ke dalam ruangan ..

Gelap..

"AH.."

Terdengar sebuah desahan dari arah tempat tidur. Mata emerald ku pun menoleh. Ku lihat sosok seorang gadis dengan rambut panjangnya terbaring telanjang di tempat tidur. Kedua tangannya di ikat,dan matanya di tutup. Di selangkangan pahanya terlihat ada cairan hanya menatapnya dingin,tak ada rasa simpati yang terlintas di benakku. Apa karena ku tak punya hati?Entahlah?

Ku berjalan mendekati tubuh gadis itu. Ku lihat di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidur,ada sebuah gelas minuman dan sebuah pil apa itu? Dan aku pun tak peduli. Tapi,melihat gadis ini entah mengapa ku merasa mengingat seseorang. Ku duduk di sebelahnya yang terbaring dengan nafas yang tak teratur dan juga desahan-desahan. Ku duduk terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Entah mengapa melihat bibirnya yang terus mengeluarkan desahan-desahan membuat ku penasaran dan ingin menyentuh bibir itu.

Ku sentuh perlahan bibir mungil itu dengan telunjuk ku. Entah perasaan apa yang membuatku malah ingin lebih menyentuhnya. Ku dekatkan bibirku di bibirnya. Ku lumat dan ku hisap bibir mungilnya. Berkali-kali ku menciumnya. Motto..Motto.. Hanya itu yang ia ucapkan!

"_Kau boleh bersenang-senang dulu sebelum membereskanyya_."

Entah datangnya dari mana,perkataan Aizen_sama kembali terdengar di benak ku. Dan aku pun tak mengerti apa yang ku rasakan,yang ku inginkan hanyalah menyentuhnya. Ku dekatkan lagi bibirku di bibirnya. Kali ini ku lumat habis setiap rongga mulutnya dengan lidah ku. Ku sapu langit-langitnya,terasa saliva yang menetes dari celah bibirnya. Ku tak memedulikan bahwa dia meminta di lepas karena ke habisan oksigen. Setelah 10 menit ku lepas bibirnya,tapi bukan berarti ku berhenti. Ku mulai menjilati telinganya,lalu turun ke lehernya..

"AH.."

Yang ku dengar hanyalah desahan dan desahan dari mulutnya. Dan ku lihat dia seperti menikmatinya. Lidah ku kini turun ke arah dadanya. Ku lihat sebuah benjolan kecil di tengah dada gadis itu. Ku pilin dan lumat habis dengan lidah ku. Tangan ku pun tak ingin kalah dengan lidah ku yang terus menjilatinya,dan mulai meremas dadanya yang bisa di bilang besar dan membuat ku nyaman menyentuhnya. Ku terus meremas dan menjilati dadanya.. AH.. Sampai hanya sebuah desahan yang selalu ku dengar.

Puas dengan yang baru saja ku lakukan,dan bukan berarti aku sudah selesai. Ku mulai membuka Hakama ku,dan terlihat lah dalam remang-remang gelap ruangan itu tubuh ku yang putih pucat dan ramping. Ku memulai aksiku lagi padanya.

Ku sentuh perlahan tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah dengan kelima ku kini sampai di selangkangan ke dua pahanya. Tanpa ada ijin darinya ku langsung memasukan dua jari ke dalam vagina miliknya.

"AAHHKK!" Desahnya saat ke dua jari ku sudah bermain di dalam vaginanya. Tak cukup dengan dua jari,jari ketiga ku mulai menyusul..

"Ah..Ah.." Kini desahanya yang ia keluarkan semakin banyak. Terus dan terus ku maju mundurkan,masuk dan keluarkan jari ku yang ada di dalam tubuhnya ini. Ku merasa belum puas dengan tiga jari,di susul lah jari ke empat dari tangan kananku yang masuk ke dalam vaginanya.

"AKHH!AKHHKK!" Ku terus memaju mundurkan,keluar dan masukan ke empat jari di vaginanya dengan kasar. Ku merasa tak peduli dengan erangannya,ataupun tubuhnya yang menggeliat saat ke empat jariku bermain di dalam lubangnya. Beberapa saat ku rasakan cairan hangat membasahi tangan ku. Ku keluarkan jari ku,terlihat tetesan cairan lengket di ketiga jariku dan ku pun menjilatnya perlahan.

Setelah ke empat jari ku keluar bukan berarti ku selesai. Ku mulai memposisikan wajahku di depan ke wanitaannya. Perlahan lidah ku mulai bermain disana.

"Ah..Ah..Ah.." Lagi-lagi hanya desahan yang terdengar dari mulutnya. Ku tidak menggubris tubuhnya yang gemetar,tapi ku terus meneruskan aksi ku. Ku tekankan lidah ku di daerah yang tersembunyi itu. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya hanya desahan yang ku dengar. Entah apa yang ku rasakan ini. Tapi ekspresi ku tetap datar seakan tak merasakan apa-apa.

Perlahan ku lepas lidah ku dari vagina nya. Ku buka pengikat Hakamaku,dan tanpa perlu meminta persetujuan darinya,ku langsung memasukan penis ku dalam vaginanya dengan kasar.

"AAAAAHHK!" Erangnya saat seluruh penis ku masuk ke dalam vagina miliknya. Air mata mulai membasahi kain penutup matanya. Tanpa peduli,ku maju mundurkan pinggulku.

"AHHK!AHHK!" Dan hanya erangannya yang menghiasi kamar gelap ini. Kenapa? Karena ku melakukan ini semua tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa suara. Ku semakin mempercepat tempo gerakanku. Semakin cepat dan cepat. Sesekali ku cium bibirnya yang terus mendesah. Tangan ku pun mulai meremas dadanya lagi.

Ku lihat leher nya. Bibir ku mulai mencium lembut leher itu,menjilatnya lagi. Lalu tanpa memberhentikan tempo gerakan pinggulku yang terus memaksa masuk dan keluar penis ku yang ada di dalam vaginanya. Ku tatap dirinya yang tengah merasakan sensasi sambil meneteskan air mata. Tapi sayang nya ku tak memedulikannya. Ku angkat paha kirinya dengan tangan kiri ku,ku tahan paha kananya dengan tengan kanan ku. Tanpa memedulikan apa yang akan ia rasakan,sakit ataukah nikmat,ku masukan seutuhnya penis ku di dalam dirinya.

"AHHKK!AHHK!AAHHKK!" Dia kembali mengerang keras. Ku rasakan keringat mulai membasahi tubuhku juga tubuhnya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku melakukan ini. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku memaksanya. Dan aku tidak mengerti,kenapa seolah aku memang ingin menyentuh gadis ini. Bukannya karena aku melihatnya telanjang dan terus mendesah,tapi ada satu hal yang membuat ku ingin menyentuhnya. Dan itu yang membuat ku tidak mengerti. Tubuh nya ini,entah mengapa aku merasa rindu,entah mengapa bibirnya membuat lubang hollow ku terasa hangat. Ya..hanya satu orang yang bisa membuatku seperti ini.

Dengan kasar tanpa memberi ampun padanya,ku terus paju mundurkan pinggulku dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Tak ada rasa kasihan yang terlintas di benak ku. Tapi ada satu hal yang ku ketahui. Aku menikmatinya. Setiap desahan yang ia keluarkan,membuat semakin ingin menyentuhnya. Bibirnya yang mengambil nafas tak teratur,membuat ku ingin melumatnya. Dan perasaan itu sudah sejak lama ku rasakan. Ada apa denganku? Meski ku terus memikirkannya,tapi tak pernah ku temukan jawabannya.

"AAHHK!AHHKK!Hen..tik..kan…" Lirihnya. Mata emeraldku membulat. Aku tidak mengerti,tadi dia mendesah seolah merasa nikmat dengan apa yang ku lakukan. Tapi kini air mata membanjiri pipinya. Tapi sayang,tubuh ku sudah mengejang dan tanpa bisa di hentikan,cairan hangatku keluar dari ujung penis ku yang masih di dalam vaginanya.

Dengan perlahan dan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah,ku buka ikatan kain di pergelangan tangannya. Ku sentuh tanganya. Kehangatan yang tak pernah ku rasakan,dan hanya dia yang pernah memberikanya. Dengan lembut ku buka penutup matanya. Terlihat bola mata abu-abu yang di hiasi ekspresi yang penuh depresi di wajah cantiknya. Air mata terus mengalir tanpa henti. Tapi tubuhnya terus gemetar,dan bibirnya terus mendesah.

Ulquiorra 'POV' End..

* * *

Di sisi lain ada orang yang tengah tersenyum menyeringai licik tepatnya.

"Syazel.. Ternyata ciptaan mu berhasil. Pil yang kau buat membuatnya terus terangsang dan tak ingin berhenti. Meski hatinya menolak,tapi tubuhnya ingin lebih." Ujar pria berambut coklat klimis dengan seringainya.

"Arigatou Aizen_sama." Sahut seseorang yang berambut Pink itu.

"Nah! Apa Ulquiorra juga sedang bersenang-senang yah!" Gumamnya dalam seringai licik.

* * *

Back Ulquiorra 'POV'

Ku tatap matanya,wajahnya. Perlahan ku hapus air matanya, entah kenapa tatapan ku pun melembut. Kini ku cium bibirnya dengan lembut,dan ku peluk erat tubuhnya yang terus gemetar.

"Aku akan melindungi mu onna. Tak kan ku biarkan orang lain menyentuh mu lagi. Sekali pun itu adalah DEWA ku. Orihime." Berubah..ku telah berubah. Wajah ku yang terkenal dingin dan tanpa ekspresi,bisa melembut bila menatapnya. Perasaan hangat yang tak pernah ku rasakan,ku rasakan lewat indahnya senyuman mu. Tapi kini kau yang berubah,senyuman mu yang hangat kini tertutupi oleh wajah depresi dan air mata karena ulah DEWAKU yang sangat ku hormati .Hati yang pernah kau katakan,kini telah ku rasakan. Dan hatiku adalah kau..

Di tempat yang tandus dan asing ini..Tidak satu pun yang menarik dan berubah. Lalu aku bertemu denganmu, bolehkah aku berharap seandainya kau adalah

hatiku. Dan dapat merubah kesepian ini. Dan di saat itu,aku akan memeluk mu dan mengembalikan senyumanmu.

OWARI!

Akhirnya selesai.. MY FIRST RATE M... Gimana menurut READER? Lemonya kurang? Gomene yach.. Namanya juga fic dengan rate M pertama...

**Super ngeboringin**,**super gaje**,**super abal**, **super ancur**,**malah harus di ancurin**. Ketik dan kirimkanlah keluh kesah para reader ke tombol ijo bertuliskan **REVIEW** yang ada di bawah. Akan Vida tampung cacian kalian,apalagi yang ngirim pujian*ngarep*. Pokoknya Vida tunggu DAH...YYYAAHHHOOOOOOOOO BANZAI!

Arigatou gozaimasu.. Ngomong-ngomong disini Ulqui kasar banget yach! Emang bener kata pepatah..

**Orang Pendiam Ternyata Lebih Menakutkan..**

*Emang ada pepatah kayak gitu.*

Nah Reader! NEXT SEE U AGAIN….

EIITTTSS! Sebelum pergi..

Wajib buat REVIEEEEWW!

Arigatou Gozaimasu/

^0^

REVIEW!


End file.
